Daughter of Lucifer
by Another Writer Who Loves
Summary: Cas's eyes snapped open and before he could stop himself he snapped out, "You don't have a son Lucifer, you have a daughter."


"C'mon Cas, you gotta tell me something."

Lucifer's voice was starting to grate on his ears and he closed his eyes to try to block him out, focusing on the stone wall behind him instead. He had been talking almost nonstop for a few hours now and it was surprisingly getting harder to ignore him.

"Cas. I know you can hear me." Lucifer continued, the sound of his hand slapping against the wall. "You can't ignore me like this."

He took a deep breath and focused on that, breathing in and out slowly despite not needing it.

"Cas." Lucifer wheedled. "C'mon, this is my kid, my son, you gotta tell me something about him."

He could dimly hear Asmodeus on his phone again, hearing his voice being used in such a way was something he still couldn't get used to and tried to focus on picking out the differences in his own and Asmodeus' voice.

"Cas." Lucifer called out. "Stop ignoring me and telling me about him, I want to know about the little scrapper. Is he like me? A chip off of the old block?"

He could also hear a few random demons slowly moving around the estate as well, could barely feel their tainted grace in the air and if he could focus on it, he could almost taste the sulfur lingering as well.

Lucifer's hand slammed against the wall once more. "Cas, I want to know about my son." he said, a hint of a snarl in his voice. "Tell me about him."

Cas's eyes snapped open and before he could stop himself he snapped out, "You don't have a son Lucifer, you have a daughter."

* * *

The first thing she is aware of is a crunch of pain, of burning energy coursing through her as she dragged herself on the ground before she was able to stand and walk unsteadily. The flames inside of her felt almost as if they were freezing, not burning, as she stumbled along the way, vision slowly coming to her eyes.

Walking aimlessly she came to another room, the sensation and the emotion was clear in the room, encompassing of love and care in every single stroke that had created the room. There was a wooden creation in the corner and a mural on the wall. The letters swam in front of her eyes as she looked at them and she knew that they were supposed to be her name.

" _Jack, I'm going to call him Jack."_

Staring at the name, her name, she felt a strange sensation deep in her chest, making her legs shake and she wanted nothing more to be encompassed in the love and care she felt in the room.

Going to her knees she moved to the corner and curled in a ball against it, wrapping herself around herself and breathing in heavily, just wanting to feel the room around her and calm her down.

She curled in on herself and closed her eyes, not wanting to move from her spot or disrupt the emotions in the room.

Suddenly she heard movement outside of her room, however she didn't look up. Not until she could feel the other being in the room with her.

Not until she could almost feel a familiar sensation coursing through him that made her very being, the energy inside of her, hum brighter and harder, almost singing on a higher level in recognition.

Looking up she felt the energy inside of her flare up, causing her eyes to glow as she stared at the other being.

"Father?" she called out to him in wonder, hoping that he would answer in an affirmative.

* * *

Lucifer had finally fallen quiet, blessed silence, and Cas savored it for as long as he could. It was going to last, he knew that much, and just waited for it to end.

"What?" Lucifer finally said, his voice low and unreadable. "What the hell do you mean, daughter?"

A corner of Cas's mouth lifted for a moment. "I mean exactly that. Your offspring is a girl."

He could hear Lucifer pacing around the cell, breathing heavily as no doubt thought after thought entered his head. "You're lying."

Cas rolled his eyes at that. "Why would I lie, there's no point to it."

"To hide him, to make me look somewhere else while you have him somewhere else." Lucifer grounded out and if Cas wanted to, he could almost picture him grinding his teeth.

"Well that would be redundant because you don't have a son to hide." Cas said enjoying himself a bit, he had been locked in here for a few days; he'd take his entertainment where he could. "You have a daughter to hide."

There was a bang and Cas imagined that Lucifer either hit the wall or threw something against it. "You're lying to me Castiel, I don't have a daughter, I can't have a daughter."

"Why not?" Cas asked. "What's so wrong with having a daughter? Granted it was a surprise, we all expected for the child to be a son too, but she's a girl."

Lucifer's breathing had increased; he could hear it almost as clear as if the other angel was standing next to him.

* * *

"Can you tell me what happened?" the sheriff asked, her voice gentle and as soothing as possible. "Did someone hurt you?"

She stared at her in confusion, still focused on the clothes that had been given to her, sliding her sneakers against the ground as she felt the fabric against her skin.

"What about your name? Do you know what your name is?" she asked, trying to catch her gaze.

"...Jack." she said slowly before looking up at her. "My name is Jack."

The sheriff nodded, smiling softly at her. "Jack, okay Jack, is that short for something? Jacqueline or Jacky?"

Jack stared at her, tilting her head to the side. "My name...is Jack." she repeated.

"Alright, alright." the sheriff, typing it down on the computer. "Okay, can you tell me anything else? Why were you outside naked? Did someone take your clothes? Did someone hurt you?"

She remembered how her mother had screamed; the sound was louder than even the breaking of the universe when the bad woman had burned. Had that hurt her? Did she cause that to her mother?

"Jack, I need you to tell me, did someone hurt you?" the sheriff asked once more, her voice becoming firmer but still soft. "Did someone do something to you?"

Jack blinked at her, looking at her for a moment before turning towards her son that was just staring at her incredulously.

"What about your parents? Do you have someone I can call?" the sheriff asked. "Your mother or father?"

"My mother...is in heaven." Jack said, looking at her fingers, turning them over to look at her palm. "I am...looking for my father."

"Okay, okay, I might be able to help you." she said. "What's your father's phone number?"

She couldn't answer; she didn't know what to say to that.

"Do you know where he lives?" the sheriff tried to figure out. "Or where he works?"

Her son just continued to stare at her, catching his mothers eyes and bringing his finger to his temple, spinning it in a circle.

"Alright sweetheart, let me take your fingerprint and see if we can get a match, then we'll get you home." she said as she got the ink and paper ready. She reached out and quickly pressed Jacks thumb against the ink and then to the paper, throwing her son a look when she left the room with the print.

Jack stared at her thumb, her index finger coming up to rub at the ink for a moment before she leaned in and licked at it, making a small face at the taste.

"Dude." Clark said, laughter clear in his voice despite how his eyes lingered on her chest for a few more moments, obviously remembering when he saw her without the clothes. "How high are you?"

* * *

"You want to know her? You want to know more about your daughter?" Cas asked getting up and moving towards the bars. He didn't touch them enough to activate the wardings but pressed as close as he could. "You want truth? How about I tell you a few truths about your daughter."

He couldn't help but smile at the thought of her. "She loves movies, Sam introduced her to Netflix and she loves watching all sorts of movies and shows. Her favorites are the fantasy movies, movies with heroes and villains where the hero always wins."

There was silence from the other cell so he continued. "She's thoughtful, and emotional. So intuitive and wanting to do the right thing."

He smiled at the thought that maybe this was hurting Lucifer. "She resurrected me just out of instinct, because she wanted to do something good and she thought that bringing me back would be right. To do such a thing, it was so beautiful to see."

Cas reached out and touched the wall that was separating them. "Her name is Jack and she wants to be known as Jack, because that is the name her mother gave her. The mother that had given her life to make sure that she was born. She reminds me so much of Kelly, she's so good and pure and she wants so badly to do good, despite the fact that she's your daughter."

Cas moved closer to the wall, almost pressing his forehead against it and despite the silence on the other side he knew Lucifer was listening. "She doesn't even look like you, not at all. Not one bit. Not from her physical form to her grace, none of it is yours and the only hint is just the lineage of her grace, and even with that she manages to overcome it."

* * *

"I didn't expect this but yer a pretty little thing." he tells her much to her confusion.

He's different than the man she had met before, Sam and Dean had called him Donatello and he seemed different but this time he was more different than before.

The first Donatello was a strange sense of emptiness inside of him, she blinked and could see the movement of his neurons inside of his brain that tried to fill what he lacked but failed to properly spread inside.

The second Donatello however, was full of a presence and a spirit that he had previously lacked. She wasn't sure how he had changed in such a short time but Sam and Dean trusted him so maybe he was someone she could also trust as well.

Until he was suddenly someone different and there was a clear surge of power and sulfur radiating from him and he was hurting Sam and Dean and the real Donatello. Seeing them falling to the ground and gasping for air, filled her with anger that she couldn't control, her own power and the curling sensation inside of her came forward but before she could strike him he had disappeared.

And later on when she is brought to the bunker, scared of herself and still feeling the hum of the power coursing inside of her Sam had brought her to a room of her own and left here to get comfortable.

She had found a knife and stared at it for a long time before she picked it up and brought her arm up, easily slicing into her skin and watching as the skin patched itself together and the cut disappeared.

Humans couldn't do that, that much she knew as a fact, but...she wasn't human. She continued to make the cuts on her arms, watching with a morbid fascination how they healed over each time seconds after she had made the cut.

When she heard Dean walking down the hallway she quickly slid the knife under the blanket, picking up the laptop that Sam had given her and turned it on, her heart pounding in her chest as Dean walked by until he had walked away.

Letting out a small breath, of relief or disappointment she wasn't sure, she glanced at the clothes that Sam had left on her bed and picked them up to examine them, her fingers catching on a label on the inside where someone had written 'K. Tran.'.

* * *

"She's severely bonded to Sam." Cas continued, not bothered by the silence in the other cell. "He's the one that's been trying the most to help her come to control her powers and who she is. After all, he knows more than anyone else, about wanting to step away from you and what you do to others."

He could hear a snarl this time, the only sound that came from the other angel for some time now.

"Dean took a little while longer to come around, he didn't want to see her for who she was, he just wanted to see you in her but as he came to know her more and more, he could see the truth." Cas said. "But he soon realized that she is nothing, absolutely nothing, like you."

"She doesn't want to be anything like you, she doesn't want to have anything to do with you." Cas continued. "She doesn't care about you and she doesn't want to even know you. "

He didn't jump back when there was another bang but he did take a step back.

"She goes on hunts to make sure she knows how to help people. She wants to help people and help the world; she wants to know how to fight those that are evil." Cas told the wall. "I don't know what your plan is with her but it won't be good, and it will hurt other beings. Something she doesn't want to have anything to do."

* * *

Jack watched the computer screen as it turned black and blinked rapidly to try to keep the tears at bay as she pressed the replay button once again and watched the video play again, feeling her heart skip a beat as her mom started to speak again.

Later on she and Sam are sitting at the table and he's trying to get her to move the pencil.

Resisting the urge to actually pick up the pencil with her hands she tried to focus on the pencil, moving down to lay her arms and head on the table as she tried to think about moving the pencil with just her mind.

Sam left her alone after a few minutes and she placed her arms on the table and her head on top of her arms, just staring at the pencil, not really seeing it.

Jack stared at the pencil, not caring that it was really there and not focusing on it in the slightest. Her vision clouded over slightly and the pencil became fuzzy as she let her mind wander, going back to the video on her laptop that she just wanted to listen to again, she just wanted to hear her mother's voice.

The pencil moved.

Panic shot through her, eyes widening, and she felt herself move through some sort of crack in the space, curling up in the space between the wall and a bookcase.

Later on, Sam and Dean were talking, their voices rising and becoming emotional more and more with each word. They were discussing her time and time again.

Dean's voice was so hesitant, almost like he couldn't believe his own words while at the same time wanting to believe them. His voice would sometimes break and he couldn't keep speaking, even when he still blamed her, there was no other word for it, for a multitude of things.

Hearing Sam and Dean arguing about her, hiding around the corner and holding onto the wall she tried to figure out the emotions coursing through her, remembering her mother's video and remembering how she swore that Castiel would be here and he would protect her and would help her.

She could feel her eyes flare up and a rush of energy coursing through her she whispered Castiel's name, feeling something cracking around her.

Coming back to her room, her legs shaking slightly from the sudden exertion of power she had felt escape her; she turned the light off and stumbled onto the bed.

Reaching out she clumsily pressed the play button on her laptop and brought her blanket up to cover her head, curling up into a ball and letting the darkness encompass her along with her mother's voice.

" _Hi Jack, it's uh… I'm your mom."_

* * *

"Why would she even want to know you?" Cas asked. "Who are you to her, besides the one that helped to conceive her? That then abandoned her mother to her death?"

"She adores the mother that gave her life. She cherishes every last bit that she can get from her, every image and every sound she has. Kelly made her a video and she watches it every single day, wanting to hear her mother's voice" Cas continued. "She imprinted on Sam almost instantly, he was the first person she saw after being born after all."

If he tried to focus on it, he could almost feel Lucifer's grace crackling in the air despite its depletion. It rose in time with his anger that was no doubt coursing through him.

"She is incredibly powerful, I understand why you would want to use her and would want her to believe in you." Cas said, keeping his voice light. "And I get it, we did share my vessel at some point so I know that a part of you does want some sort of semblance of family, and you think you can get it with her."

* * *

Jack stared at the shifter, trying to ignore how she could feel the difference from the woman and try to see that it was her mother for real. Tried to focus on at least her mom's face if not the echoes of her soul that she could feel.

"Mom?" she whispered, her voice breaking. When Kelly rushed to her and immediately hugged her she brought her own arms up and embraced her, crying softly into her shoulder as she tried to savor each and every last bit she could.

"Its okay, it's okay." Kelly whispered, her hand coming up to stroke at her hair as she hugged her tightly. "It's okay."

"Mom." Jack whispered back, just clinging to her and trying to memorize every last bit that she could.

"No one wants me, not really." Jack said, the words spilling out of her almost immediately. "They all thought that I was going to be a boy, that I was supposed to be a boy, and they're disappointed and they don't know what to do with me, not really."

Jack closed her eyes and held onto her, her fingers digging into her dress. "Mom, I'm afraid." she whispered in a small voice.

"Why? What are you afraid?" Kelly asked softly, her hand still stroking at her hair. She bit back a whimper and tried to press more into the touch.

"Sam...he thinks that you were right, that, that I'm good. He wants me to believe it, and I wanna believe it, too. It's just, I… I've hurt people." her breathing hitched and she quickly continued, in a rush to defend herself and explain herself "I didn't mean to. It was an accident. And I know I should feel bad, and I say I feel bad, but most of the time, I mostly… I don't feel anything. And that's why I think maybe… Maybe I'm a monster." the last word was whispered, barely breathed out.

"Jack. It doesn't matter what you are. It matters what you do." Kelly told her, leaning back for a moment so that she could look her in the eyes. Immediately Jack wanted her closer again, wanted to keep hugging her. "And even monsters can do good in this world."

Jack swallowed hard, staring at her desperately. "You really believe that?"

"I have to." Kelly whispered a heavy tone to her voice. I have to."

* * *

"I do find it a bit strange, just how much Sam has bonded to her, considering that at one point he was your vessel." Cas mused. "Maybe that's why she trusts and loves him so much, the fact that she can sense a part of a father from him."

"And he adores her too." Cas added. "He's been trying so hard to help her get control of her powers, to not be afraid of her powers. Dean does try to ignore that part of her, like he had when Sam used his own powers," he shrugged at that. "But he's not neglecting her either. He's teaching her about the world and how to navigate through it. She was scared of him at first, like I said all he saw at first when he looked at her was you, but now? Now he's warming up to her and he's starting to like her. She's been adopted by the Winchesters almost completely."

"She said so herself, that Sam, Dean, and myself are her family." Cas told him. "She said that and that she never wants to hurt any of us by accident, she's scared of who she is because she might end up hurting someone."

* * *

She had killed someone.

She couldn't unsee the blood pooling on the ground around the man's head. Every time she closed her eyes or blinked she could still see it.

She could still feel her power coursing through her, she could still remember the moment it had connected with the man and if she tried to think about, and she was trying with all her might not to think about it, she could remember feeling when he had died.

Sams hand on her back was barely registering in her head, she was sure he was trying to comfort her but it was just making her skin crawl a bit more with every passing second.

"Jack, it's alright, things like this happen all the time." Sam told her and if anything it was making everything worse.

"Look kid, we get it" Dean was trying to say, his words melting in her ears until she finally snapped.

"No, you don't." she snapped at him, at Sam, at Cas. She just wanted them to understand. "Every time I try and do something good, people get hurt. I thought I was getting better. I thought that I was in control of my powers and...I'm not."

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, trying to calm down her rapidly beating heart in her chest. "I don't know what I am, but I know I can't make the world a better place, not like this. I can't even do one good thing."

She looked up at them, fighting the urge to start crying even as she felt the tears gathering in her eyes. "And I know that if I stay, I'm gonna hurt you. All of you. And… I can't. You're all I have." her voice broke towards the end and she had to choke the words out.

Swallowing hard she reached down deep inside of her and felt the crunch of the space around her as she pushed her family away and threw herself into the cut, disappearing from the only home she knew.

She just...she wanted to…

She wanted to make them proud.

* * *

"She doesn't want you Lucifer." Cas said his voice firming now. "She doesn't want to know you or have anything to do with you."

"And that," he turned around and walked back to his seat, sitting down and leaning against the wall. "That is your daughter."

 **I do not own Supernatural**


End file.
